Kharl's Ebay
by SakuKitsune The Chibi
Summary: Kharl gets a laptop and finds a little site known as Ebay he then starts singing the Weird Al songChapter2 up!
1. Kharl&Ebay

WOOF!, This is my first Dragon Knights fanfic so I hope you enjoy it!!!!!! I came up with this idea when my cousin came to my house asking if I ever heard the Ebay song and I had this crazy thought about Kharl singing it while shopping on Ebay DK style!  
  
~*~  
  
OK first off I don't own Dragon Knights if I did it would probably be perverted Yaoi(this story doesn't contain any Yaoi so don't worry^^;) oh and Keiko if your out there you know what I mean, I also don't own the Weird Al song "Ebay" ok that's done!  
  
~*~  
  
On one boring day our favorite fluffy white haired demon Kharl was sitting at his desk asleep or maybe he was thinking which ever you prefer. "I need something to do..." Kharl thought to himself as he ran his fingers threw his fluffy white hair. Kharl suddenly for no reason thumped his head on the desk. "OW!" He soon realized that the thumping in his ears was actually coming from the front door of the house. Wondering who it was he got up went toward the door. "Um hello?" Kharl said when he opened the door seeing a delivery man holding a package. "Are you Kharl-sama?" The man asked. "Um yes I am." The fluffy haired demon answered back. "This is for you enjoy." The man said handing Kharl the package. Kharl examined the package for awhile seeing it was send for someone named SakuKitsune, odd. "Well it doesn't look dangerous." He finally concluded opening it up to find a labtop with Fizzy written on the top. The curious demon then examining it turning Fizzy left and right up and down. "I wonder what this does?" He wondered pushing the button which turned Fizzy on. Kharl just blinked as it booted up. "Preettyy light..." Once it booted up Kharl started messing around with it, after almost killing the computer he finally found the internet. After searching on google about where to buy demon legs, arms, eyes, ect. He came across a website known as Ebay. He searched the website nonstop and then a tune popped into his head and he started to sing it.  
  
Yeah  
  
Alfeegi's used ... pink bathrobe  
  
A rare ... mint snowcone  
  
A Smurf ... Ruwalk tray  
  
I bought on eBay  
  
My house ... is filled with this crap*It also looks like crap*  
  
Shows up in bubble wrap  
  
Most every day  
  
What I bought on eBay  
  
Tell me why (I need another pet rock)  
  
Tell me why (I got that Fire alarm clock)  
  
Tell me why (I bid on Nadil's old toupee)  
  
They had it on eBay  
  
I'll buy ... your knick-knack  
  
Just check ... my feedback  
  
"A++!" they all say  
  
They love me on eBay  
  
Gonna buy (a slightly-damaged big ass sword)  
  
Gonna buy (some Beanie Babies, newly mutated)  
  
(From some Youkai) I've never met in Norway*Where the hell is Norway*  
  
Found him on eBay  
  
I am the type who is liable to snipe you  
  
With two seconds left to go, whoa  
  
Got Paypal or Visa, what erev'll please  
  
As long as I've got the dough  
  
I'll buy ... your tchotchkes*What is that*  
  
Sell me ... your soul, please  
  
I'll buy (I'll buy, I'll buy, I'll buy ...)  
  
I'm highest bidder now  
  
(Junk keeps arriving in the mail)  
  
(From that worldwide garage sale) (A Dragon Lord ashtray)  
  
(Hey! A Dragon Lord ashtray)  
  
Oh yeah ... (I bought it on eBay)  
  
Wanna buy (a Rath Fever lunchbox)  
  
Wanna buy (a case on vintage tube socks)  
  
Wanna buy (a Kleenex used by Dr. Rune, Dr. Rune)  
  
(Found it on eBay)  
  
Wanna buy (that naked Cesia poster)*naughty eh*  
  
(Pez dispensers and a toaster)  
  
(Don't know why ... the kind of stuff you'd throw away)  
  
(I'll buy on eBay)  
  
What I bought on eBay-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y  
  
After the song was over he shut down the labtop and walked toward his lab wondering if he could transform it into a demon playing the It's a Small World After All as the secret weapon. He whistled the Ebay song as he went. -Fin-  
  
~*~  
  
Hehe so how did you like it was it good, bad please tell so don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!^^ I can see Keiko and Kharl together singing the Ebay song^^; Bye!!!! 


	2. KaiStern's BeerYAY!

WOOF!!! Hey lookie I'm back scary eh^^ I was going stop at the Ebay song but my friends said maybe I should do more. So I found the perfect song for Kai-Stern it's called the "The Beer Song" *giggles* Lykouleon also going to help. Well me going to start now!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Ok I don't own Dragon Knights, but we already knew this, I also don't own the Weird Al Song "The Beer Song" Yep it's another Weird Al song those are the greatest!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Kai-Stern had once again returned to Draqueen from his long trip and was chatting with Lykouleon. They both had noticed it was awkwardly quiet no Alfeegi was screaming his head off. "Hm? Alfeegi isn't yelling." Lykouleon noticed because you can usually hear him on the other side of the castle. "Maybe he's with Ruwalk." Kai-Stern gave an evil grin. "Why Ruwalk's the first one to usually get yelled at." Lykouleon said confused by what Kai- Stern said." Never mind..." Kai-Stern said shaking his head. After a few more moments of the odd silence Lykouleon finally realized something. "Why don't we sneak out!" "Right my lord, how about we go to a bar!" Kai-Stern said as they both jumped up and headed out the door. "Sounds good!" The dragon lord agreed.  
  
~*~At The Bar~*~  
  
"Kai-Stern that's your eight beer don't you think that's enough." Lykouleon said worried now. "Of course not Lord this is nothing compared to how much I usually drink." Kai-Stern assured him which didn't make Lykouleon feel any better. "I'm glad I'm never with you at those times." Lykouleon thought to himself as watched Kai-Stern finish another beer. Kai-Stern then got up(barely) jumped up on the nearest table took out a microphone from no where, which Lykouleon did the same. A song suddenly came to Kai-Stern which he started to sing.  
  
(Kai-Stern) means hes singing. (Lykouleon) means the same as above.  
  
(Kai-Stern sings this whole part)Oh... what is the malted liquor?  
  
What gets you drunken quicker?  
  
What comes in bottles or in cans? (Beer)  
  
Can't get enough of it (Beer)  
  
How we really love it (Beer)  
  
Makes me think I'm a man (Beer)  
  
I could kiss and hug it (Beer)  
  
But I'd rather chug it (Beer)  
  
Got my belly up to here (Beer)  
  
I could not refuse a (Beer)  
  
I could really use a beer, beer, beer  
  
Beer, beer, beer, beer, beer, beer, beer, beer  
  
(Kai-Stern)I can't remember how much I have had  
  
I drank a twelve-pack with my Lord(BURP!)  
  
(Lykouleon)That's my Officer the drunken manly stud  
  
I'm proud to be his bud  
  
(Kai-Stern)Here have some pretzels  
  
(Lykouleon)No, I'll call it quits  
  
Those things give me the shlits (ha ha ha)  
  
(Kai-Stern&Lykouleon) Drink with your family  
  
Drink it with your friends Drink till your fat, stomach distends  
  
Beer is liquid bread, it's good for you  
  
We like to drink till we spew! Ew!  
  
Who cares if we get fat?  
  
I'll drink to that  
  
As we sing once more...  
  
What is the malted liquor?  
  
What gets you drunken quicker?  
  
What comes in bottles or in cans? (Beer)  
  
Can't get enough of it (Beer)  
  
How we really love it (Beer)  
  
Makes me think I'm a man (Beer)  
  
I could kiss and hug it (Beer)  
  
But I'd rather chug it (Beer)  
  
Got my belly up to here (Beer)  
  
Golly, I adore it! (Beer)  
  
Come on dammit, pour it!  
  
Do it for me, brew it for me  
  
Feed it to me, speed it to me (Beer)  
  
The most wonderful drink in the world  
  
HOORAY!!! (BURP!)  
  
As they finished besides receiving weird looks from everyone around them, somebody suddenly grabbed them both from behind. They both turned to see a very angry Alfeegi who's veins looked like they were going to pop out. "H...h...hey there Alfeegi whats up." Kai-Stern said sort of laughing nervously. "You...think...this... is...funny." Alfeegi barely said trying to control himself from killing. "So...how did you find us anyway?" Lykouleon asked trying to calm Alfeegi down(which we all know is impossible). "Well aside from being kidnapped by someone named SakuKitsune(ME! Mwhahahah...*cough* ahhahah!) that and Ruwalk told me." Alfeegi said simply. "Ruwalk that traitor." Kai-Stern murmured. "Well he does value his life." Lykouleon said. "Come on we're going back to the castle and Kai-Stern I'll find a fitting punishment for you." Alfeegi said dragging them both out of the bar. Which everyone there stared as they left, wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
~*~DONE! With this chapter at least^^;~*~  
  
Did you like? Me hope you did^^ maybe I should do more hmmm... who knows well bye for now oh and please review! Please! Or my fox spirit will come after you^^;;; 


End file.
